


Just Be A Good Boy

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Naruto was promised a PlayStation 4 Pro.





	Just Be A Good Boy

Sasuke's doorknob is greasy with summer sweat when Naruto twists it open. 

He's ready to get yelled at because he wants the PlayStation 4 Pro Sasuke promised him now. At this moment. He has a spare key to his best friend's boujee apartment and he's not afraid to take the train here to use it. Even at 8 am in the morning. He's always been childishly impatient, and no amount of Sasuke's scolding will change it.

Yesterday, after him and Sasuke spent the whole day together, Naruto whined about how much he wanted a ps4. Kiba had one and he's been getting sick of coming over to his house every time he wanted to play something. He'd rather spend his time with Sasuke. If he had his own console, he could just bring it over to Sasuke's apartment when he slept over. But he can't afford it. He uses most of his paycheck just to pay his rent. But then Sasuke said, not even looking at him, as if it was no big deal, "I'll buy it for you. Do you want the pro?" 

And Naruto, he'd been bashful and flustered and punched Sasuke's arm cus he thought he might be joking. But Sasuke was like that. Randomly generous and caring. 

Now though, Naruto had gotten over it. He just wants his PlayStation 4 Pro. The store opens soon and he plans on sleeping over today, frog shaped backpack only half filled cus most of his important stuff is at Sasuke's anyway. They can play video games all fucking day. Wait, did Sasuke mention buying him games too? Maybe if he whines enough he will.

He walks through the living room and sees Sasuke's suit jacket discarded on the sofa. Dropping his backpack next to it, he runs through the kitchen on socked feet to get to Sasuke's bedroom.

He stops in front of Sasuke's door. It has a passcode otherwise he would have just barged right in like a bulldozer. He enters the code,  _ 1010,  _ and starts being loud as soon as he's inside the room.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's game time!" Naruto cups his hands around his mouth for emphasis. Sasuke doesn't move. He's just an unmoving fluffy white lump on his king size bed. 

Naruto walks closer to the white lump and grabs the comforter off of a shirtless Sasuke. 

Sasuke just grunts and pulls a blue pillow over his head. "Naruto, I just got home an hour ago and I haven't gotten any sleep yet," he says, voice a little muffled. His voice gets a bit deeper in the mornings. Or when he's tired. His voice isn't really that deep normally but it's almost velvety. That's the word Naruto's seen used to describe dark handsome love interests in those harlequin romance novels he reads. And Sasuke fits the description. Kind of. Right now, Sasuke's voice is just a bit deeper and almost rough from lack of sleep.

Naruto scoots into the bed. It's warm. "You promised me you're gonna buy me a ps4 and I can't wait anymore. I'm almost dying it's killing me." He groans into one Sasuke's pillows. 

Sasuke stares at him, so annoyed and exhausted he might just kick this dumbass out of his apartment. 

Naruto looks back at Sasuke, "The store opens at 9 and if we-"

In the weight of a second, Naruto is pinned under Sasuke's warm body. Strands of black hair caress the sides of Naruto's face. His arm is pressed against Naruto's throat, and his face is so close he can feel the warmth on his cheeks too. Or maybe he's just blushing. 

Sasuke presses harder against his throat. "Just be a good boy and you'll get your reward."

_ Velvety _ . Sasuke's voice is dark blue velvet and Naruto feels his whole body go cold and hot at the same time. Fuck. "O-Okay." 

Naruto goes pliant underneath him. Sasuke smirks. "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
